At night I could
by PinkBunnii
Summary: I truly am mad, sounds rather heinous now doesn’t it? No one was ever normal if they weren’t truly ridiculous.


I sipped my tea ever so feverishly, it was ever so tasty. It was. I smirked at the taste of it. It was almost bitter-sweet, with just a touch of honey. Oh what a taste it made all together, indeed. I placed the tea cup on the table; don't you just love how tea cups look when sitting on a table? I do. I fiddled with the spoons and forks, how terribly boring this tea party was.

"Oh dear, oh pal! Why is this so dreadfully dreadful?" I asked in an irritable voice, "That's not my name!" I looked over to see March Hare going on one of his fits.

How jolly he would be, in a twisted way but of course! I couldn't help but giggle, he was _silly._ "Oh come now, don't be so fussy. I didn't stick a bee in your tea." I couldn't help but laugh after saying that, bee in tea? Why, that's just mad…!

As I laughed, He laughed too. See, the thing about me and the March hare is that we are positively **mad. **If we weren't, imagine how terribly awful our tea parties would be! Oh my, I can see it now. I do not like what I see, without this madness we would be nothing but _normal. _I sighed, normal? Why would anyone want to be that? I grimaced at the idea of me and my dear friend, March hare being _normal, _again. I did not like what I saw.

"How come so pale?" March hare asked, looking at his tea and then back at me. I tossed a sugar cube in his tea, "What if we were normal? Wouldn't that just be positively ridiculous!?" when I said that the March hare glared at me. I blinked and he had the teapot in his hands, "No, no, no, NO! No such thing must ever be spoken!" He threw the tea pot at me as always, I ducked. "Oh come now! Don't be so ridiculous, it can be spoken of…You just don't know how to talk about it…if it wasn't talked about…then it would be stuck in my head, it's driving me mad!"

He fell out of his chair laughing, "Hatter, You are mad. You are the maddest of them all!" I sucked on a sugar cube, how sugar-less it tasted. "Yes, of course! I know. Even if so, it's awfully terrible. If we were normal, what would it be like? I'd believe it would be unbearable."

"Wouldn't ya think so? We never were _proper_ people, were we ever people? The answer is obvious for me, but for you? Are you, or excuse me. Were you ever a _proper person_? "He jumped on the table, picked up a piece of bread and tore it up.

"Hare! Sit down and drink your tea!" I and Hare looked over to see dormouse, as always looking bossy with her spoon. Ridiculous, a talking mouse? How crazy! I giggled, that earned me a glare from the small creature. "Who you laughin' at twinkle-toes?" she huffed and puffed at me, but all I did was laugh and laugh. "You! Who else? And excuse me, but I believe my toes do not twinkle." She growled, "AY! Don't back-""Hatter, where's Alice?"

Interrupted. I turned to see Hare staring at his tea, making faces at his own reflection as if it were someone else. I furrowed my eyebrows, I never really thought about it, now that I think about it…I never really think about things anymore. I just do them, doesn't every gentlemen? I laughed, causing the others to stare at me, "ay, what's so funny?" I heard dormouse say to Hare. I turned my back to them, "Nothing! That's just it, _nothing_ is funny, But you two must see, that's what makes it so awfully and most terribly funny. You see, don't you?" I whirled around with a huge grin printed on my lips, they both exchanged looks of confusion, and they began to laugh. Laugh very hard I might add as well, Confusion. It made all of us laugh.

Confusion. It made us laugh, why? Well, Why not? To be confused it's rather…_Hysterical..? _We think it is, But why wouldn't anyone else? Being mad you see things others don't and notice things you aren't supposed to, it is entertaining, or whatever you would like to call it. Being mad, (like myself) you find almost _everything_ funny, even confusion. When I saw Alice, Oh! Excuse me, when I saw her for the first time in too many years for me to count, she looked very confused. Oh, how I laughed at her little face. The ways people furrow their eyebrow's or wrinkle their nose, it's quite funny!

"HATTA!" I heard dormouse yell, I felt something small hit my head. I turned to see dormouse on a spoon with grapes on it, I giggled. "C'mon now, answer the question, there's plenty of more where that came from if ya don't!" I made a pout but soon couldn't hold back my laugh; I slapped my hand over my mouth and fell over laughing like a little mess. Dormouse was getting agitated, "You really are bonkers!"

I looked up from where I lay, "Well of course I am! Am I not? If I wasn't then I wouldn't be the 'mad' hatter I hope you know!"

Hare danced around on the messy tea table, "well. Are you two going to be bickering the whole day? I'd enjoy for my question to be turned into the answer!" I sat up, "Oh! Where are my manners! Why of course, dear hare. Alice is…um, hm. actually, now that I think about it…I don't know."

Dormouse sighed and then fell over, "You **really, really **are especially **mad**."


End file.
